The present invention is related to electrical sockets, for example, electrical power sockets, and in particular, to electrical sockets having hinged covers. More particularly, the invention is related to an electrical socket having a hinged cover that is retained in a closed position by magnetic force, and particularly for use as an electrical power socket in automotive vehicles, for example, for supplying vehicle system electrical power to various portable plug-in electrical or electronic devices.
Although hinged covers for electrical sockets have been used in automotive applications, the use of springs to hold the cover in the closed position or mechanical detent type latches to hold the cover closed are the current industry methods. Friction type hinges are used if no spring is required. This latter design allows the cover to remain open at various positions.
It is also known to use magnetic closures for entirely different applications, for example, as closure elements for purses and cell phone holsters.
It is desirable to provide an electrical power socket that is simpler than the prior art designs and that has fewer components, like springs, latches and detents, subject to breakage and wear. In this design, the magnet becomes an integral part of the cover simplifying the structure and eliminating the concerns of retention, becoming loose and rattling. It is furthermore desirable to provide a covered electrical power socket that allows the cover to remain open at various positions without the risk of broken or worn latches or springs and without the snapping closed effect of a spring loaded cover.